


Flashbacks

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flashbacks, Guns, Mark experiencing flashback, Minor Character Death, Past life, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Four friends, thick as thieves find themselves hunted by mysterious men with guns. They pinned them down with guns and Mark felt the urge to protect his friends. He picked up a gun- he didn't expect to be good at something he has no idea how to do. Where did these memories come from?





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble idea for a novel I had. Not sure if it'll ever be written but here's a small sneak peak. Also, what is a suitable title for it?

"Shot them!"

Mark looked around wildly between his friends and the men running after them. His stomach on the ground, a handgun laid in front of him. He ducked his head when bullets whizzed past him. 

"Dammit! Guys run!!!"

Mark could hear his friend yelling at him to run. He saw him, a blond male with light blue eyes and a slight stubble. He's on the ground behind an upturned car clutching his arm in pain. 

Mark looked at the gun and reached out to grab it. Instantly he felt safer with the weapon in his trembling hand. He pulled it closer to him and looked at it with uncertainty. He's never used a gun let alone shoot someone. 

Yet when more bullets hit the car his friend hid behind, something clicked inside him. He checked the container of bullets- finding it easily despite not knowing the model- and found that there are six bullets inside. He looked at the two men and cocked his gun, gaining the attention of the men. 

They laughed at him. He must look ridiculous. On his stomach, face full of fear holding a gun he has no idea how to use. They know it. They know everything about him. 

"Look, the boy's trying to shoot us with his 'mad skills'" they laughed.

Something clicked inside him. A flash of something similar going through his head. 

_He's on the ground, it's raining heavily with thunder and lightning rumbling the earth and sky. He's faced with four guys all armed with guns. A symbol on their vest, he felt a bolt of betrayal at the sight._

_His eyes narrowed and he aimed to the men, a shotgun in his arms. "Mad skills are right." he said lowly and took the shot. His ears rang with a defending-_

**Bang!**

Blood splattered onto the ground with a 'squelch' followed by the 'thud' of two bodies. A hole in their heads bleeding out red liquid. 

His friends looked at him with wide eyes. He himself stared at the two bodies in shock and looked at the gun in his hand. He did that. He shot the guys. He should feel guilty, disgusted by his action. But instead he felt like it was the only thing he could do to-

_-keep his friends alive._

_He's back at the raining place. Four bodies on the ground. Thunder boomed above him, a flash of lightning lighting up the dead bodies on the ground. All having a hole in their heads, red liquid staining the puddle of water under them. His vision turned to the left and saw three other people, familiar people. All looking injured and visibly exhausted. They need to rest before the upper guys find out that four of their men are dead. His hand that is holding a shotgun raised, shaking at the others and he yelled,_

"Let's go before more come!"

His friends still stared at him.in surprise but thankfully nodded and began walking off. Mark stood up and went to his blond friend. He helped the other up on his feet and directed him towards the others. 

"Bro, how did you do that?" He asked and Mark shook his head in confusion. 

"I... I don't know." he replied. Thankfully the situation was still to tense to reminiscent on what had happened and they began walking off to find a safe place to say the night and rest. 

Mark kept his handgun in his pants, covered by his shirt. Four bullets left. He might need it in the future.  

_He knows he would need it in the future._


End file.
